Becoming Flynn Rider
by ElsaFrozen
Summary: Did you ever wonder how Eugene Fitzherbert became Flynn Rider? Did you ever wonder about his past? How did he meet the Stabbington brother, and how did he end up stealing Rapunzel's crown?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Heavy rain fell all around the city of Corona. People scurried across the streets. They were trying and failing to not get wet.

A young woman in her early twenties held her five year old son's hand. The woman smiled tenderly at her son. He was shaking from the rain. She took her blue vest off, and gave it to him. It was too big on him, but he took it gratefully.

"Mommy, I'm scared," the little boy said timidly. He looked up at her with his big brown eyes.

"It will be all right, Eugene," his mother replied. She rubbed her hands in his wet brown hair. "You are going to have so much fun at school."

Her son still looked skeptical at her. She shook her head. He was too much like his father, she thought with a pang of sadness. She coughed.

"Are you all right, mommy?" Eugene asked. His teeth began to chatter.

"I'm fine, son. Come on, let's go to school," she told him. They continued to walk toward the school house.

After a few minutes, they got to their destination. Eugene held his mother's hand tighter. "I don't want to go," he told once she opened the door.

"You are going to have a lot of fun, and you are going to make a lot of friends too," she reminded him. She gave him a hug. "I have to go now."

"I love you, mommy," he said. He gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"I love you too," she replied. She gave him a kiss back and opened the door. "Daddy is watching over you," she whispered in his ear quietly then she opened the door.

Eugene Fitzherbert closed his eyes. He had no idea how drastically his life was about to change.

**Hi. This is my first Tangled fanfiction. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. No worries the other chapters will be longer, and before I forget I do not own Tangled. It belongs to Disney. I do, however; own my OC that will be coming up soon. Please review. I would love to read what you think of this story. Constructive criticism is welcomed. **


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

Eugene Fitzherbert stared out of the window in the small one room school house. He kicked his leg with great anticipation. Recess was going to start soon, and he desperately wanted to play. The rain had stopped a few hours ago, and since then the only thing that had been on his mind was playing.

A few minutes later, the teacher stopped talking. She turned and faced the class. "All right, children, copy down your homework; and then you can go play."

The student yelled for joy and quickly wrote down their assignments.

Once they were outside, the girls went to go play kick ball and the boys went to race. The younger boys lined up. They were waiting for the signal from the older boys to run.

Eugene stood with the boys. He got into a running position. Two older boys were beside him. They were about ten years old and they were twins. They both had red hair and brown eyes. They smiled at the young boy beside them. "You gonna run against us kid?" They asked simultaneously.

The brown haired boy grinned. He nodded at them. His mom had always said he was a fast runner.

"All right, prepare t-" one of the twins began.

A young brunet girl came in between them and Eugene. She was two or three years older than Eugene. She grinned at them.

The boys looked at each other in shock. A girl had never come to race with them before. The boys protested.

Eugene rolled his eyes as he heard the boys complaining. His mother had taught him to always be nice to girls. His dad had told him the same thing when he was alive. "Let her race," he said. "She can't beat us any way."

The girl smiled at him. He grinned back.

"On your mark. Get set. Go!" One of the older boys yelled.

The runners took off. The twins were ahead with Eugene close behind them. Eugene ran faster until he ran passed them. He was two feet from the finish line, when he saw a flash of movement to his right that ran passed him. His jaw dropped as he saw who had passed him.

All the boys stared at the winner in shock. They could not believe it. A girl had beaten the boys, not just one boy, but all of the boys.

The young girl grinned triumphantly. The boys just glared at her. She smiled at them again, and went to go play with her friends.

Once school was over, Eugene sat on the steps. He was for his mother to get him. She had told him that morning she would. He sighed. He had been waiting for a while. He went back inside the school house.

His teacher looked up from her desk when she heard the door close. "Eugene, what are you still doing here?" She asked.

The boy ran his hands through his brown hair. "M-m-my mom hasn't come yet, Mrs. Ella," he replied quietly. He put his hands down.

Mrs. Ella frowned. She had gone to school with Eugene's mother when she was younger, and she knew that she would never leave her child. Something must have happened. She scooted her chair back, and got up. "I'll walk you home," she said.

Eugene smiled. "Thank you."

Thirty minutes later, Mrs. Ella and Eugene arrived at their destination. Eugene ran toward the small house. Mrs. Ella shook her head as he ran inside. She was about to leave, when she heard him scream.

She ran to the house, and began to look for Eugene once she was inside. There were three rooms: the kitchen and two bedrooms. She heard crying in one of the bedrooms. She walked inside the bedroom. She gasped at what she saw.

Eugene's mother was in her bed shaking and coughing up blood. She had the plague!


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

Eugene paced back and forth in the kitchen. He was worried sick about his mother. His father had died a few months ago from the plague. He blinked back the tears that were threatening to fall. He would not cry! He would remain strong for his mother.

Mrs. Ella took his hand, and sat him down in a chair. "It is going to be all, Eugene," she told him gently. "The doctor is going to take good care of her."

"How do you know that?" He asked angrily. "Daddy died from the plague, a-an- and.." his voice trailed off. He could not hold back the tears any longer. He started to cry.

His teacher looked at him sympathetically. She picked him and began to rock him. "Everything is going to work out," she whispered kindly. "You'll see."

A few minutes later, the doctor walked out of the smile bedroom. He smiled as he saw Eugene asleep in Mrs. Ella's arms. "How is she?" The teacher questioned quietly.

"She will be fine," the doctor whispered. He gave her a cloth. "When she coughs up blood, use this to wipe it off."

"Is there anything else we can do?" she asked.

The doctor looked at her sadly. "I'm afraid not. Pray that she will be well is all I can say."

Mrs. Ella nodded at him. "Thank you."

He grinned at her. "I am going to have to leave now."

"That is all right. I understand. You are very busy," she replied.

"Yes, I am. Have a good night," he told her. He tipped his hat toward her and left.

Once he was gone, Mrs. Ella picked up Eugene and laid him in his bed. She smiled as she watched him sleep. She quietly tiptoed out of his room, and went to help his coughing mother. "How are you doing, Marissa?" she asked as she walked in.

The only thing that answered her was coughing. She grabbed the cloth the doctor had given her, and wiped the blood off Marissa's chin.

Days passed. Days turned into weeks. Weeks turned into years. Five years to be exact, and a lot had happened during that time. Marissa had survived the plague, Mrs. Ella had moved and married the doctor, and the girl that had beaten the boys had moved two years previous (something that the boys loved because she kept winning the races).

"It is a beautiful day isn't it?" Marissa asked Eugene as she washed the plates from breakfast. She handed him a plate to dry.

"It sure is. It has been really hot lately though," he replied as he dried the plate. Ever since his mother had had the plague, Eugene's relationship with his mother had grown stronger. He smiled at her. "Well, I am going to go to school."

"Okay, be careful."

"I will. I love you."

"I love you too, son."

Eugene grabbed his brown satchel off the table and walked out the door. The satchel had belonged to his father, and now belonged to him. His mother had often said he looked a lot like him. The only that Eugene had that was like his mother's was his nose. He was very thankful for that because his dad had had long, pointed nose. He shook his head and continued the walked to school.

Once school was over, Eugene ran home. He could wait to tell his mother what had happened today! He had won the race against all the boys! His mother was going to be so proud of him. He could practically hear her saying…

The smell of smoke caused him to stop running. His eyes widened as he saw the direction where the smoke was coming from. It was coming from his house! He ran toward his home faster than he had ever run in his entire life.

As he came upon the house, he stared in utter shock. The house was on fire! He was thankful that his mother was in town.

A scream interrupted his thoughts. It wasn't just anybody's scream. It was his mother! He frantically began to search for a way inside the house… the window! He started to climb through it. He was about to touch the floor to his room, when his mother grabbed him and threw him out the window.

"Mom!" He yelled as he was thrown, but it the too late. The house had collapsed and his mother was inside.


	4. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

Silent tears rolled down Eugene's face. It had been a month since his mother's death, and he still could not sleep at night. The ten year old had not spoken once since that time. He put his face in his pillow so no one would see or hear him cry.

He had been taken to the orphanage a few days after the house had burned down. He wished deeply that he could have gotten his mother out, but that had been impossible. The only thing he had from his home was the clothes on his back and his satchel that he carried with him everywhere.

Eugene let out a deep sigh. There was no way that he was going to be able to sleep tonight not with the nightmares he had been having. He pulled the covers off of him, and crept down the stairs slowly. He did not want to wake anyone up.

_Now what can I do,_ he thought once he reached the bottom of the stairs. He needed to do something that would keep him awake but it had to be something quiet. He took a step forward then stopped. He smiled as he saw the book shelve.

"What to read?" He murmured under his breath. He looked through the books. There were only a few choices to choose from: _Princess and the Pea, Princess Sensibilities, How to Draw Pictures, The World of Pirates, The Gypsy's Mischief, and The Tales of Flynnigan Rider._ Well, he definitely was not going to read a stupid princess book, nor was he going to draw because he was terrible at that. So that left three books to choose from. He took the books that he had thought of reading off the shelf, and read the backs of them. The one that looked the best to him was _The Tales of Flynnigan Rider._ He put the other books back in their proper place and began to read.

"The sound of cannons could be heard near the kingdom of Fantasia. Captain Flynnigan Rider drew his sword against Bluebeard. The man had committed mutiny on his crew, and he would pay for his crime. Bluebeard took his sword out of its sheath then they fought," Eugene read to the younger children three nights after he had discovered the book.

"Children, it is time for bed," Miss Ariel, the lady who watched the children, said.

The children protested.

"He is getting to the best part," one of the boys told her.

Ariel shook her head. "I know you enjoy the book, but I am sure Flynn would love to get some rest," she replied.

"But w-we-we're not tired," a four year old girl said. She yawned.

The lady in charge of the orphanage shook her head. "He will read more tomorrow. Now everyone go your beds. That includes you, Flynn. Do not stay up reading again. You need your sleep."

"Yes, mam," Flynn told her respectfully. He left the room and went to his bed. He did not go to sleep immediately though. He just lay on his bed thinking.

Ever since he had read that book, he felt that he could do something great with his life. All his life he had grown up with simple things. His parents had always longed to buy extravagant materials, but they never could because of the lack of money. They had often talked of living on an island surrounded by enormous piles of money.

He knew what he was going to do with his life now. He would make his parents proud. The dream they had would never be reached, but he would make it come true for himself. He did not know what he would have to do to make their dream a reality, but whatever it took he would do it.


	5. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

A loud noise awoke Eugene in the middle of the night. He groaned as he heard fighting going on between two of the newest orphans. Their names were Paul and Jacob Stabbington. They were four years older than he was, and they scared him because of how they looked. They were both tall and muscular and they had red hair. Jacob had to wear an eye patch because he lost his eye when he was young.

"Will you two please stop fighting?" He asked sleepily.

"Shut up, Rider. This does not concern you," they answered simultaneously.

Paul pinned Jacob down on the bed that they shared. "Give me some covers. I am freezing!" The twin yelled.

"I am too!" Jacob screamed back.

Other orphans started to wake up. They moaned when they heard the two boys fight.

Eugene got out of bed and got Paul off of Jacob. "Enough! Paul if you are cold I have an extra blanket that I rarely use," he went back to his bed, grabbed a blanket, and handed it to the older boy. "Here. Now go to sleep and both of you stop fighting."

Paul smiled at the brown haired boy. "Thanks, Rider."

"You're welcome."

"Sorry, Paul," Jacob said.

His brother went to the bed, and lay down beside him. "It is okay," he replied. Paul put the new blanket on him. It was a little too short for him, but he was touched by Flynn's kindness so he did not complain. A few minutes later, all the orphans who had been awake went back to sleep and nothing else woke them up until the next morning.

"So, Rider, where are you from?" The Stabbington brothers asked the next day.

Eugene looked at the two twins in front of him. He did not know why they were so curious about him, but was not about to tell them who he was. According to _The Tales of Flynnigan Rider_, you never EVER told anyone your life story unless you wanted someone to use that against you. "I don't do back stories," he replied.

"O…okay," Jacob said. "Do you want to go play guards and thieves?"

"Sure," he replied as they walked outside. "So who is going to be the guards and who is going to be the thieves?"

The twin brothers looked at each other. They had not thought of that. If they were the guards, Flynn would be against them alone. They needed one more person to play. The problem was going to be finding someone.

"Everyone, come inside!" Miss Ariel yelled. "There is someone you need to meet."

All the orphans obeyed. They all remembered what it was like to be at the orphanage on the first day. It was scary and the new orphans were upset and angry. Though the orphans would never admit it, they had liked it when they saw all the orphans on the first day at one time. It comforted them and it let all them know that they were not alone.

Eugene and the Stabbington brothers were the last people to walk in. Eugene stood on his tiptoes to see who the new orphan was. He sighed. He could only see the back of the new girl's head because she was talking to Miss Ariel.

"This is, Daphne," Miss Ariel told them.

"Hi, Daphne," they said at the same time.

The girl turned around to face them. "Hey," she said shyly.

Eugene's eyes widened. He recognized the girl. The brunette hair and the hazel colored eyes… it was the girl that had beaten all the boys in the race at his old school!


	6. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

Eugene stared at the new girl in shock. He could not believe it! Of all the places, he had to see her. It had to be here! He began to wonder what had happened to her family. He was going to have to talk to her. He hoped she wasn't a brat; he never knew if she was or not because they had never spoken.

Daphne looked around nervously at the other orphans. She grabbed a strand of hair and stared to play with it.

"Hey, pretty girl," Jacob said to her.

Paul shook her head as he saw his brother trying to flirt with her. Jacob was such a flirt. I t was not even funny. He grabbed his brother's arm and dragged him away from her. "Come on. We have to go find Rider," he told him. He smiled as he heard Jacob sighed.

Eugene hid behind a chair before the Stabbington brothers saw him. He wanted to talk to Daphne alone. He smiled as he noticed most of the orphans going outside. There were only a few people left in the room. Now was his chance! He came out from behind the chair, and walked toward her. "Hi," he said shyly.

"Hi," she replied. She studied him carefully. He looked very familiar to her for some reason.

He extended his hand toward her. "I'm Flynn Rider," he told her.

She smiled at him. "Nice to meet you," she said as she shook his hand. He grinned back.

"You too. Some friends of mine are going to play thieves and guards. Do you want to play?"

"Sure."

"Come on. You met them earlier," he explained to her as he headed in the direction where he had seen the Stabbington brothers go.

Paul and Job smiled as they saw Flynn coming outside. They frowned when they saw him coming out with the new girl. Flynn walked toward them. "She is going to play with us," he told them.

The twins looked at each other in disbelief. A girl was going to play with them! This was going to be interesting…

"Stop thieves!" Captain Paul yelled. He ran after the culprits with the Paul. He was about to catch them, when Lieutenant Jacob tripped and fell on top of him.

The two thieves looked at each other as they both got up. The guards were huge! There had to be away to escape from them! They both looked around. There was nothing they could do.

The guards cornered them into a tree. They gulped. It looked like this was the end for them.

Daphne kicked Lieutenant Jacob in the stomach. He crotched from the pain; she hopped on his back and grabbed a branch from the tree. She began to climb. Flynn followed after her only he kicked Paul instead.

The sound of thunder interrupted the children's game. "Get in before it rains! Be quick!" Miss Ariel yelled. The orphans obeyed. They did not want to get sick.

"You cheated!" Paul and Jacob exclaimed to Daphne and Flynn as they entered the orphanage.

"You two said the there was no rules in the game," the brunette replied.

Flynn nodded in agreement. He liked Daphne. She was smart.

Paul and Jacob let out a deep sigh. They had a point. The twins had said there were no rules in the game; next time though that was going to change.

A few days later, Miss Ariel walked in the dining area. She smiled as she watched the children eat. She desperately wished she could give them more, but there was not much she could do. The finances of the orphanage were lacking, and the food would be running low soon.

However, there was one trip that the children were allowed to take once a year that was paid for and it was coming up soon. Miss Ariel cleared her throat. "Children, I have an announcement. In two weeks, we are going to visit the castle of the king and queen in Corana.


	7. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six**

All of the orphans stared in amazement at the sight before them. They had finally made it the kingdom of Corona. The kingdom was buzzing with many activities. The bakers were baking, children were playing, and some were dancing.

"Wow!" Daphne exclaimed as she, Flynn, and the Stabbington brothers took in the sights.

"Wow definitely describes this place," Jacob agreed. The two boys beside him nodded in agreement.

Paul and Flynn were about to say something when their stomachs began to growl. They sighed. They were starving and unfortunately they did not have any money to buy anything. The orphanage was having financial issues, and no one was allowed to buy anything.

"I am starving!" the boys said at the exact time half an hour later.

Miss Ariel blinked back tears as she heard many of the orphans complaining about being hungry. She wanted to get them something to eat so badly, but she knew she could not. The only way she would be able to feed them was to steal, and she was not going to do that. No matter how tempting it was to do. "Children, we are five minutes away," she told them.

The children forgot about their hunger and yelled for joy at the thought going inside the palace. They ran toward the castle.

"Hold it!" One of guards told the children in a serious tone. "State your business."

"The children from the orphanage are here to visit," Miss Ariel replied.

The guard grinned at the woman. He blinked at her. "Well, I am afraid that I cannot… let you stay out here. Come on in."

"Yay!" Yelled the orphan's excitedly. The rushed to go inside, but a cough from Miss Ariel made them stop.

"Remember what I told you? You have to be on your best behavior," she told them sternly.

"Yes, mam," they replied simultaneously. They walked inside quietly. Excitement filling each of them as went further along.

Paul closed his eyes. His stomach began to growl as they walked more. They had just passed the kitchen and the food smelled really good. He peeked inside the galley. He grinned no one was in there maybe if could…

"What are you doing?" Flynn asked.

"I am going to get some food that's what," he snapped as he walked in the kitchen.

"You can't steal. It is wrong to do that," the younger boy told him as he followed.

Daphne's eyes widened as she saw them in the galley. The group was getting away, but she was not going to let them cause trouble not at the palace. She trailed them with Jacob behind her.

Paul smiled as he saw some bread sitting on the counter. He was about to grab it, when something swatted his hand. He looked up and saw the face of a very angry chef with a spatula in his hand.

The red haired teenager gulped. He was going to be in big trouble.

"Paul, you get back here!" He heard two familiar voices yell. He was going leave, but the chef grabbed his arm. He tried to get out of it, but the man had a strong grip.

"You are not going anywhere," the chef said and with that he pulled Paul toward the servant's passage way.

Flynn's brown eyes widened as he saw his friend being pulled away. He had hidden behind a crate so he would not get caught.

"Where is he?" Daphne hissed in his ear.

He jumped at the sound of her voice. He moved so she could see. She back up. "Help me push this crate," she whispered.

"Will do," a voice said behind her. She smiled as she heard Jacob.

They began to push on it. The crate was filled with tomatoes and was extremely heavy. They pushed harder until finally it fell and landed on the chef.

Paul punched the baker in the stomach, and ran toward his friends. He wiped the tomato juice off his face. "Let's get out of here," he said as he ran passed them.

His friends followed him. They ran out the door. They were about to go outside, but five guards surrounded them. "You four are not leaving yet," they said angrily. "You have to go before the king and queen."

The four friends looked at each other. Their eyes widened. They were going to be in a lot of trouble.


	8. Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven**

The four children looked at each other. Their brown eyes were as wide as saucers. They were scared to death to get in trouble especially by the king and queen. There had to be a way to avoid it.

"Please, don't get us in trouble. We did not mean to cause any harm. We were hungry," Daphne said.

The guards gave each an understanding look. They knew that this particular orphanage was having financial troubles, but they also knew that the children needed to be punished so they would not do something like that again. "Sorry, kids, but you should not have done what you did," one the adults replied.

Daphne looked at Flynn. "Get on your hands and knees. I am going to stand on your back for a few seconds," she whispered. "Tell Paul and Jacob to move forward. Tell Jacob to stand normally, and for Paul to keep his hands up."

"Why?" He whispered back.

"Do not question me just do it," she said harshly.

The youngest boy sighed. He did not like being told what to do, but he obeyed.

"What are you doing? Stop!" One the guards said as he saw the strange thing that the children were doing.

Daphne stood on Flynn's back. She bent her knees then she flipped in the air. Her hands clutched Paul's hands then she stood on Jacob's shoulders. She flipped over one of the guards, and landed a foot away from him. She grinned then ran.

Two of the guards ran after her, leaving the boys with three guards to watch them. They grinned at each other. They could handle them.

Jacob punched one guard in the stomach, Paul punched one in the nose, and Eugene kicked one's legs. The boys took off like a rocket. The guards got up and ran after them.

A few minutes later, they found Daphne. The four friends let out a sigh of relief. They were safe, but that moment ended because the guards saw them. They ran again until they saw two doubles doors. They opened the door and burst through the room. Their eyes widened as they saw where they were. They were in the throne room with the king and queen!

"Can you help us? We are playing hide and seek with the guards," Flynn said. He put his right lip half way up, and gave the royal couple a puppy dog face. He had read about the look in the _Tales of Flynnigan Rider_. It was called the smolder, and it had seemed to get the pirate out of trouble a lot.

The king and queen smiled. These children were so cute and the look the little boy was giving them… how could one resist a look like that! They pointed to the curtains and behind their thrones.

Paul and Jacob hid behind the curtains. Daphne and Flynn hid behind the thrones. They jumped when they heard the voices of the guards. They hid deeper.

"Your Majesties," the captain of the guard said. "I apologize for intruding, but some children from the orphanage tried to steal some bread from the kitchen. They were seen coming toward here. Did they come in here?"

"No," they answered at the same time.

The king and queen laughed when the captain left then their faces turned serious. They looked at each other and nodded. "Come on out, children," the queen said.

The children obeyed. They looked down at the ground. Each had sorrowful expressions on their face.

Silence filled the room for several seconds. No one knew what to say. The children were embarrassed. The king and queen were being patient. They were children once and understood that they were trying to think of what to say.

Finally Eugene broke the quietness. He cleared his throat. "We are sorry about what happened in the kitchen, your Majesties," he said. He pointed to Paul. "He was hungry, and we tried to stop him; but he tried to steal. The baker grabbed him and we panicked and pushed a box of tomatoes to try to help him…. And we are sorry." He concluded.

The king and queen stared at each other. The king got up from his throne and walked toward Eugene. He lowered himself so he could get to the young boy's height. "What orphanage are you from?" He asked gently.

Eugene told him the name. The king looked deep in thought. "It seems to me that this entire thing could have been avoided. We sent the money with the captain to give to it unless… we are going to have to have a talk with him. You four may leave and go catch up with your group. They are not far ahead," the king said.

A few hours later, all the children went back to the orphanage. The orphans yawned. All the excitement of the day had gotten to them and most of them went to sleep once their heads hit the pillow.

"Stupid horse," Eugene said as he wiped the tops of boots with a rag.

Daphne laughed. "I cannot believe you stole the bread from the kitchen after the king and queen let us go."

The young boy sighed. "I was going to give it back, but I was afraid of what they would say. I had taken it when we ran from the crazy chef."

"I think it was funny that that horse pooped on your boots after you told us what you did. That white colt was pretty smart," she said.

Eugene shook his head. "I do not like Maximus!" He exclaimed angrily.

"He is nothing but a big sweetheart."

"Is not."

Daphne threw a pillow at him. "Yes, he is."

Eugene smiled and threw the pillow back which accidentally awoke Paul and Jacob. The four children grinned wickedly, and that was how a very loud pillow fight got started.

**Hello, everyone. Since today is Rapunzel's coronation. I decided to write a long chapter in honor of it. I hope everyone enjoys** **this** **chapter.**


	9. Chapter Eight

**Chapter Eight**

"So where did you learn how to do that flip in the air?" Jacob and Paul asked Daphne a few days later.

The brunette put her hands in her pockets. "M-m-my parents were in a circus. They were acrobats," she spoke quietly. She blinked back tears.

"Are you all right?" Flynn asked.

Daphne nodded. Her eyes were filled with tears. She still could not get the image of what had happen in her head. It had been a month and she still had nightmares about it.

The boys sat down on a tree stump. The four friends had decided to go exploring in the forest. "What's wrong, Daphne?" The boys asked at the same time. They did not like seeing their friend sad.

"I-i-it has been a month since my parents died," she replied in a whisper.

Paul, Jacob, and Flynn looked at each other. They knew the death of a parent was not easy, but like most boys they never showed how they felt about it. A girl, they knew, was different story.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Jacob asked.

She nodded her head slightly. "Y-y-you do not have to listen to it. I-i-i-if y-y-you do not want to," she stuttered. Her voice was extremely shaky. She began to cry.

Flynn touched her shoulder. "It is okay. You can talk about it," he said.

The brunette smiled at him. He smiled back.

Daphne closed her eyes. "Okay, this is what happened…"

One month earlier, Daphne smiled as she saw her parents performing. They were going to do the trapeze act that night. They practiced their act for thirty minutes then stopped to take a break. They both climbed down the ladder, and went to go see their daughter.

"That was amazing!" Daphne exclaimed once they reached her.

Her parent smiled. "One day," her father said. He spoke with a very thick Italian accent. "You are going to do performances like that."

Her mother rolled her eyes. "That depends on whether or not she wants to stay in the circus, honey," she told him.

Daphne grinned at them. She wanted to do the trapeze act so badly, but she was still in training. Already she had learned how to flip; the problem was grabbing the other bar. Her arms could not quite reach it yet. "One day I am going to exactly what you do," she told them.

Her parents smiled. "Do you want to go get a cupcake?" Her mother asked.

"Yes!" exclaimed Daphne. Her mother took her hand, and started to lead her to the cupcake stand. Her mother was about to ask her father if wanted one, when she saw him talking to one of the workers. She shook her head and continued to guide her daughter through the busy circus to get the delicious pastry.

That night the circus was filled with excitement. Daphne did her act (which was juggling) then went to the place where other performers got ready to do their next act. She gave her parents a hug before they went out to perform.

A few minutes later, the audience went wild as they saw the trapeze performance. Daphne smiled. She loved to hear the crowd cheer for her parents! From her spot, she could see everything they did.

Her mother was doing the most graceful flip she had ever seen. Her father caught her legs as he hanged upside down. The performance was better than they had ever done!

Just then the bar holding her parents broke on the right side. They fell. The audience gasped as they saw the sight then stopped once the net caught them. It was not even half of a second later, when the net broke.

"Mom and dad died a few days later from internal injuries," Daphne told the boys sadly. Her eyes were red from crying.

The boys gave her a hug. No one spoke for several minutes.

"You know the lantern thing they do for the princess is tonight?" Flynn said uncomfortably.

"It is?" Paul and Jacob asked simultaneously.

Flynn nodded. "How about we watch it from here tonight after we go exploring?" He smiled as everyone agreed to it. "Come on, let's go."

The four friends walked through the forest. Little did they know that they were about to have one of the biggest adventures of their lives.

**Well, what do you think of the chapter? I know the chapter was Daphne centered instead of Eugene centered, but do not worry the next chapter will prove to be different I promise. Now I have a question, does anyone know how to make videos on youtube? I have an account, but I have no idea how make videos. If someone would like to make trailer of this story, you may just ask me because I would like to see it.**


	10. Chapter Nine

**Chapter Nine**

"Guys, look at this," Eugene whispered. He motioned for Jacob, Paul, and Daphne to climb up the tree he was in. He scooted over to make room for his friends. The tree they were in had huge branches. It was an Oak Tree.

"What is it?" Daphne asked loudly once she reached to where Eugene was. Paul and Jacob had climbed up before her.

"Keep your voice down," the brown haired boy said quietly. "Stand up and you will see."

The twin stood up carefully. "I see it!" They said excitedly at the same time.

"Sit down!" Daphne said angrily. "I cannot see anything. You two are in the way."

"Sorry," Jacob said. He and Paul sat down.

The brunette haired girl stood. She looked at the direction where Eugene was pointing. "Wow!" She exclaimed. "It is a gypsy camp."

Paul, Jacob, and Eugene looked at each other worriedly. "We cannot go much further," Jacob said.

"Why not?" Daphne asked.

"We don't want to get robbed," Paul told her.

Daphne gave them a confused look then she began to laugh. "W-w-w-what can they rob from us? We do not have anything."

"She has a point. Come on, let's get closer," Eugene said. He jumped down from the tree, and clutched his satchel tightly. The only thing that he had was the pieces of bread that he had stolen from the palace. He wished that there was a way he could return the stolen food, but he had no idea how to do it.

After traveling for a little bit, Paul and Jacob paused. "Do you smell that?" He asked.

The three children sniffed the air. They had no idea what the smell was, but it was stinky. It smelled like men who had never bathed before in their life! It was revolting!

"I think that is where it is coming from," Paul said. He pointed to a sign that said the Snuggly Duckling. "Let's go check it out."

"Paul, wait!" Jacob yelled as his brother ran to the inn. He sighed and followed after him. He looked back at Eugene and Daphne. "You, two, coming?" He asked.

The boy and girl looked at each other. They nodded and followed.

"I swear Paul is going to be the death of us one day," Daphne said.

"He sure is," Jacob said.

Eugene opened the door. The three children eyes widened at the sight they saw. The place was filled with thugs, and this place was definitely where the smell was coming from! They scanned the room for Paul. He was sitting in a chair, and was chatting with one of the men there. He seemed so comfortable.

Jacob walked passed some of the men, and walked to the table where his brother was sitting. He touched Paul's shoulder. Paul turned slightly and smiled at his twin. "Sit down, Jake, this man was telling me of way to get a lot of money," he said.

Jacob sat down. Money was something that he loved! He began to listen.

"If you want money," the man said. His speech was slurred. The poor man was drunk. "You steal something valuable and sell it."

The twins looked at each other. A greedy look was on both of their faces. Stealing sounded a whole lot better than working.

Eugene and Daphne glanced around nervously. They did not like this place. It was scary. "Daphne, go outside. I will get Paul and Jacob," he said.

"But-" she began.

"Do as say. This is no place for a lady."

Daphne was about to say something, but the look he gave her made her stop. It was a look of concern. "Be careful and do not do anything stupid," she told him.

Eugene grinned at her. "I won't," he replied. He watched her go out the door and walked toward his friends. "Come on, guys, we got to go."

The red headed boys rose from the table. "Well, sir, it has been nice talking to you, but we have to go," Paul said.

"What's your hurry?" The drunken man asked. He stumbled toward the children. "There is no need to leave."

"I-i-i-it is late. W-w-we have to go home," Jacob stammered as the three boys were backed up against the wall.

The drunken man glared at them. He was angry. He pulled out a knife and pointed it to the boys. "You are not going anywhere," he said

They boys looked at each other. Panic was in their eyes. They gulped. The man aimed his knife at Jacob's throat. He was going to slit it!

Eugene began to fill against the wall. There were knives everywhere in this place! He began to pull a knife out of the wall.

Jacob whimpered. Paul kicked the man. He landed on the floor. The man got up from the ground, and put Paul in a headlock.

Eugene pulled a knife out of the wall. "Let him go!" He yelled. He lunged toward the man. The man pushed Paul on the ground and went after Eugene.

Eugene sliced his knife in the air, and cut part of the man's wrist. Paul picked Eugene up and ran toward the door. The entire pub was chasing them.

"What did you do?" Daphne asked as she saw the boys running.

"No, time to explain," Jacob said. He slung Daphne over his shoulder like a rag doll, and together the Stabbington brothers ran carrying their friends until they ran right into the gypsy camp.

**Well, I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. I apologize for what I said about the gypsies possibly going to rob them earlier in the chapter. If a gypsy is reading this, I meant no offense at all. I know gypsies have a mix of people who rob just like other people do in their society. It is part of my plot and the gypsies are going to play a significant role in one of the children's life. Review please.**


	11. Chapter Ten

**Chapter Ten**

"Jacob, put me down!" Daphne yelled since she was being held over his shoulder like a bag of grain.

The red haired boy set her down gently. He was about to say something, when sudden a knife passed by his ear.

Daphne gulped. She put his arms around her waist. "Pick me up before we get killed!"

Jacob carried her like he had done previously and ran. His boots pounded the hard dirt beneath him. He stopped when he saw Paul.

The twins looked behind them. The thugs were still chasing them, but they were far away.

"Who are you, and what are you doing here?" A teenager who was a few years older than Paul and Jacob asked. He had black hair, dark olive skin, and brown eyes. He wore bright colored clothes, and had a dagger at his side. He glared at the red headed boys. They must have kidnapped the children they were carrying. He drew his dagger.

Daphne's eyes widened as she heard the boy's voice. She recognized it! "T-T-Tobar?" Daphne asked.

The boy gave a confused look as he heard his name being called by one of the captives.

"Jake, put me down," Daphne said. "Paul, put Flynn down too."

The red headed boys obeyed.

Tobar smiled as he saw the girl before him. "What ar-"

"No, time to explain," the brunette interrupted him. "We need you to hide us. Please."

"Follow me," Tobar said. He grabbed her hand and led her to the gypsy camp. The three boys followed them.

Once they reached the camp, Tobar stopped at a wagon. He went inside and motioned for the boys to come in.

"Wow!" Flynn, Paul, Jacob, and Daphne exclaimed at the same time. The inside of the wagon was beautiful. The floor was made of oak, and there were many wood carving on the posts of the wagon of different animals.

As they were led deeper in the wagon, Tobar pulled up a rug and opened a trapdoor that was beneath it. He made sure Daphne went down first then told the boys to follow her. "Watch out for the supplies in there," he said. "My parents will not be happy if things get ruined."

"We will be careful," Paul replied as he saw Flynn and Jacob go in.

Tobar closed the trapdoor, once everyone was down in it. He put the rug over the hatch and went outside. He was going to have to tell his parents about this. He let out a deep breath they were not going to be happy about this.

After being under the trapdoor for an hour, Flynn tapped his foot with anticipation. He hated to stand still. The space that they were in was small. He and Daphne were face to face with each other, and Paul and Jacob were the same way.

The trapdoor opened. "They are gone now," Tobar said.

Paul climbed out first. Jacob was about to follow him, when he accidentally stumbled back and hit Flynn's back. This caused Flynn to lean forward and accidentally kiss Daphne.

Jacob did not realize what he had done, but he apologized and climbed out. Daphne and Flynn broke apart from their kiss and blushed.

"You go first, Daphne," Flynn said.

The brunette climbed out. Flynn smiled. He had actually kissed Daphne! He went up the ladder with a small smile on his face.

Tobar took them outside. "Welcome," he said, "to the gypsy camp!"

**I am sorry that it took so long for me to update. I am three quizzes and a test this week. So I am sorry.**


	12. Chapter Eleven

**Chapter Eleven**

"So, Daphne, how did you and Tobar meet?" Eugene asked as he took a bite of a green apple that one of the gypsies had given him.

The brunette smiled. "Well, the circus traveled a lot and gypsies travel a lot. The circus had set their camps a few times near the gypsy camp, and we would play with each other."

Eugene looked up thoughtfully. He did not like Tobar. He had this funny feeling that he was going to take something away from him. He shook his head. He was probably just imagining it.

Paul and Jacob sat down beside him. "We got to leave if we are going to make it to the lantern thing," they said at the same time.

Daphne sighed. They were going to have to leave. She smiled as she saw Tobar playing with his little brother. "Hey, Toby," she said using his nickname, "do you want to come see the lantern thing?"

Tobar picked up his brother and went over to Daphne. He smiled at her. "What is this lantern thing?" He asked.

"Every year the kingdom puts lanterns in the sky on the missing princess' birthday," Eugene explained. "It is fun and the lanterns are pretty."

"I will be happy to come," the gypsy boy replied. "Will the kingdom be okay with me coming to the festival?"

"They should be," Daphne said. She took his hand and took a few steps forward. She turned around toward her friends. "Are you guys coming?"

The boys nodded and followed after her.

Once they reached the kingdom, Eugene sighed. He did not like the fact that Daphne and Tobar were spending so much time with each other! Did Daphne not like him anymore? Had she forgotten about their kiss? He shook his head. He had no idea what these feelings were; they were strange. Daphne was three years older than him, so he should not like her.

"I like her," he murmured under his breath in a whisper. A determined look cross his face; he was NOT going to let Daphne and Tobar get together. He looked at Paul and Jacob maybe they could help him…

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Eugene whispered to Paul.

"Positive. Do you know anyone who likes to find a bug in their food after they eat something?" He asked in a whisper.

Jacob gave his brother a thumbs up. He smiled as he saw Daphne and Tobar finishing their cupcake. Any minute now…

"Gross! There was a bug on my cupcake!" Daphne exclaimed.

Tobar's eyes widened. "I am so sorry. I had no idea tha- he began.

"It is okay. It was not your fault. The chef is the one who made the cupcakes," she interrupted.

The gypsy boy smiled at her. "How about we go to the library?" He asked.

Daphne smiled and followed him.

Eugene kicked the ground. There had to be a way to make them to get them away from each other! He sighed. "Now what do we do?" He asked.

Jacob gave a mischievous grin. "I have an idea…"

Paul grabbed a straw, and put it in his mouth. He was about to blow then he stopped. "Where do you want me to aim Jacob?"

"Aim it at Tobar," his twin said.

The red headed boy blew through the straw. It was a perfect hit! It hit the gypsy in the neck!

Tobar's brown eyes widened. He gave a look of complete disgust.

"What is wrong?" Daphne asked. She put the book down that she had been reading.

"Someone just spit a spit ball," he replied. He turned blood red.

"I am so sorry. Come on, we can go wash it off," she said as she got up from the table.

Tobar smiled and followed her.

Paul, Jacob, and Eugene looked at each other. All three boys had the exact same expression. What were they going to do?


	13. Chapter Twelve

**Chapter Twelve**

Eugene lay back on his bed. He let out a deep frustrated sigh. It had been two week since the lantern festival, and he was very aggravated. He, Paul, and Jacob had tried everything that they could think of to get rid of Tobar, but nothing worked. Instead it did the exact opposite! Eugene had caught Daphne and Tobar kissing earlier that day. Daphne must have been an idiot if she did not enjoy the kiss that they had shared a few weeks ago.

A knock interrupted his thoughts. He got up from his bed and opened the door. When he saw who was at the door, he was shocked to see Daphne crying.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I-I-I g-go-got adopted," she stammered.

He smiled at her. "That is great!" He exclaimed.

The brunette wiped the tears from her eyes. "I know it is, but I am going to miss you, Paul, and Jacob."

"I am going to miss you too," the brown haired boy told her sadly. "Who is going to adopt you?"

"Someone from the gypsy camp," she replied. She gave him a hug. "I want to play Flynnigan Rider before I go."

"Okay. I will get Paul and Jacob," he told her. He went to go search for his friends, a few tears fell from his eyes. He was really going to miss Daphne.

"Avast, ye twin RedBeards," Eugene said late that day. He held out his wooden sword. "Release the lady, and I'll let you live."

Paul and Jacob looked at each other. "Never!" They exclaimed at the exact same time.

The three boys began to fight each other. Paul swung his sword and hit Eugene's arm.

They smaller child winced from the pain. "Ye will pay for your treachery," he told them through clutched teeth. He fought wildly until he stabbed them through the heart. He grabbed Daphne and ran off the ship. "I have saved you fair maiden now I request a –"

"Daphne, your family is here," Miss Ariel said.

The four friends looked at each other then they got into a big group hug. "We are going to miss you so much," Jacob told her.

"Yeah, me too," the brunette whispered. She blinked back the tears that were threatening to fall from her eyes.

Daphne's adoptive parents smiled as they saw the four friends say good bye. The gypsies gave each other a look. They were both thinking the exact same thing. They could not adopt the boys, but they could take them to the camp and let them say good bye there.

"Thank you so much for being such good friends to Daphne," Tobar said to Paul, Jacob, and Eugene.

"She is a good person. It is hard not be friends with her," Paul replied. His brother nodded in agreement.

Eugene just stared. He felt so strange. It was as if a part of his world was ending! He glared at Tobar. "Y-y-you take good care of her," he told the gypsy boy, "if I find out you do anything wrong to her I will hunt you down."

Paul and Jacob looked at each other. "He means it, and we will help," they said at the exact same time.

Tobar grinned at them. "I will. Oh, by the way Madame Catarina wants to read your fortunes." He headed to the fortune tellers wagon.

The three boys followed him and entered the wagon. Once they were inside, they saw a lady with a bright colored skirt and a green bandana on. She smiled at them. "Take a seat," she said in a thick Romanian accent.

Eugene, Jacob, and Paul sat down in three chairs that were in the room.

"Who wants to go first?" Madame Catarina asked.

"We will," the twins said simultaneously.

The fortune teller walked to them. "Give me your hands," she commanded. The red haired boys obeyed.

As she touched their palms and finished reading their fortunes, she gave them a sad look. "If you choose the road that seems easiest, you will choose your own destruction," she told them unhappily. She walked toward Eugene.

The brown haired boy gave her his hand. Madame Catarina grinned once she was done. "You, young man, are going to restore the King's and Queen's greatest treasure of Corona."


	14. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

"Daphne, you look beautiful," Eugene said ten years later. He smiled at his best friend. "I cannot

believe you are getting married."

The brunette smiled at him. She looked at herself in a mirror. The white dress she was wearing complimented her perfectly. "I cannot wait for Tobar to see me!"

Eugene grinned again. So much had changed in the past few years. Eugene had gotten over his crush of Daphne, and the Stabbington Brothers had gotten bigger and were starting to steal things. In fact, the twins had asked Eugene to help steal the crown of Corona. He let out a sigh. He had stolen a few things before like food and a few coins, but that was only when he was desperate for food and he always found a way to repay it.

"I am so glad that all of have been able to keep up with each other after all these years," Daphne said. After she had gotten adopted, she and boys had written to each other often. The gypsies had even traveled near Corona once a year and they were able to see each other during that time.

A knock at the door interrupted their conversation. Daphne smiled as she opened the door and saw Paul and Jacob. She gave them a hug.

"The song is going to start soon," Jacob said.

"You need to get out there," Paul told her.

The three young men went into the church auditorium and sat down on one of the wooden pews. They beamed when they saw Daphne walk down the aisle. She looked absolutely beautiful.

Once the wedding was over and the guest had left; Eugene, Paul, and Jacob went outside. The two red haired men looked at the castle that was on the horizon. They clutched onto the weapons that they had. It was time to steal the crown.

Eugene closed his eyes as he saw what his friends were looking at. He let out a deep sigh. He really did not want to steal the crown not after they had let them go ten years ago, but he did not want Paul and Jacob to go to jail. "If we are going to steal the crown, I recommend we go up the roof," he said.

Paul and Jacob grinned at their friend. They knew he would come around to their side eventually. "Let's get started," they replied at the same time.

"Then what happened?" Five year olds Daphne and Marissa Fitzherbert asked their father at the same time.

Eugene looked down at the faces of his children as they were laying in their bed.

"I met your mother after that," he replied.

"Tell us that story! Please!" They asked at the same time.

"Now, children, I believe your father has done enough storytelling," Rapunzel said as she walked into the room.

But, mom, we want him to tell us how you met," Daphne whined as she pushed a strand of blonde hair from her face.

"Yeah," Marissa interjected. She rubbed her hands through her brown curly hair.

Rapunzel smiled at her husband. She really did love that story…

Eugene shook his head, but he grinned. He had great life. He had a perfect family, and they were the greatest adventure he would ever have.

**The End**

**Well,****I****hope****everyone****enjoyed****this****story.****I****know****I****enjoyed****writing****it.****Oh,****if****anyone****likes****the****Little****Mermaid****I****will****be****writing****a****fanfiction****of****it****next****week.****It****is****called**_An__Urchiella__Christmas._**I****may****write****a****story****about****Rapunzel****'****s****and****Eugene****'****s****children,****but****I****am****not****sure.****What****do****you****think?****If****I****do,****what****do****think****should****happen?**


	15. Question

**Hey, everybody, I have a question for you. I really would like to rewrite this story and possibly send it in to get published. The problem is I have no idea how to get a hold of publishing companies or what to do about copy right laws and such. Does anyone know what to do? Would you read the book if I did this?**


End file.
